justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Gina Silvers
Gina Silvers is one of the main characters in Just Add Magic. She is a citizen of Saffron Falls who gives out piano lessons. She was one of the three previous owners of the cookbook, along with Rebecca Patterson (presently Becky Quinn) and Ida Perez (also known as Mama P). NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Redbubble:https://www.redbubble.com/shop/p/44379626.RXH2R.ripper-brat?ref=artist_shop_grid Appearance Gina has gray shoulder-length wavy hair. Her eyes are blue and her skin is a light peach color. She is of average height and is usually seen wearing cardigans and casual long-sleeved tops. Personality She appears to be grumpy and mean at the start, especially in season 1, when the girls believe she is the one who cursed Kelly's grandma, but she is actually more kind than she seems. She opens up a little more throughout season 2, and becomes good friends with Hannah Parker-Kent. She has a sarcastic personality as an adult. When she was younger, she was very kind but worrisome; she was kind of similar to Hannah in a way. History When Gina was around 12 years old, she and her two best friends, Ida Perez and Becky Quinn got separated on a field trip to the Cedros Forest. There, she and her friends met The Traveler. The Traveler gifted them the cookbook, telling them that they are now the protectors of the book. Together, the girls created many recipes and had lots of fun, however, the book slowly began to tear them apart. Gina was cursed by Mama P, she was unable to play piano in public for over forty years. She cursed Mama P by trapping her in Saffron Falls for payback. In her little box of recipes, she has a card that reads "Ida's Curse," which they use to curse Chuck in season 2 by trapping him in Lavender Heights. Relationships Chuck Hankins Chuck and Gina dated briefly in high school. This relationship was likely a cover to mask Chuck's true identity. Gina was blind to Chuck's malignant intentions and wasn't able to see who he really was. He used Gina solely because she was the most trustworthy protectors that Chuck could get closest to. Gina was the one who showed Chuck the Cookbook, as well as how to cook various recipes. This relationship ended in shambles when the OCs accidentally cursed Chuck, making him disappear into thin air during the 50th Annual Pluot Festival. Trivia * Gina went to Juilliard School of Music and earned her Bachelor's degree in Science. * Gina played in Carnegie Hall when she was younger. * In 1967, Gina was a guest musician in the New York Philharmonic and performed the four songs Prélude, Clair de Lune, Menuet, and Passepied. * She has a pet crow, which can be seen throughout episodes in the first season, but doesn't show up much in the second or third. * Lemon Bars are one of her most favorite, if not her favorite snacks. * She was the one to make the recipe Lemon Lie-m Mints that make the person eating it be able to tell if someone is lying or not Category:Characters Gina Silvers Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Former Protectors